Slytherin's New Pride?
by PantherPatronus
Summary: - CURRENTLY ON HOLD - A Next Gen fanfic revolving around Lily Luna Potters time at Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts Letter

"Mum, is it here? Is it here?" Lily Luna Potter yelled, barrelling down the stairs on her eleventh birthday. She ran into the den where Harry and Ginny were sitting down talking quietly to one another. Ginny looked on the verge of tears.

"Mum?" Lily said, momentarily forgetting her Hogwarts letter and walking over to her mother. She knelt down on the floor in front of Ginny and placed her hands on her mothers knees. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie" Ginny said quickly, before lightly pushing Lily's hands away, standing up and walking out of the room. Lily looked hurt, and Harry came over and took Ginny's seat, looking down into his daughters eyes.

"Your mum's having a tough time Lils, just give her a few days, ok?" said Harry gently, checking his watch. "Fabian should be here soon, why don't you go see if he has your letter?"

Right on time, Fabian, one of the Potter family's two owls, came flying inside and dropped the mail on the kitchen table before flying over to his perch in the corner of the den next to the Potter family's owl, Lucy. Lily rushed straight out to the kitchen and screamed "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" loud enough to wake her brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. Harry smiled to himself and walked over to Fabian, feeding him a couple of his favourite treats, stroking his jet black feathers. He looked at Harry almost quizzically through his ice blue eyes. As Harry stroked his silky feathers, he remembered how he came to have the owl.

Harry and Ginny had gotten Fabian just after they got married, and he was named after Ginny's uncle. They thought he was blind at first, because of his impossible ice-blue eyes, but he actually had perfect eyesight - he's mother had belonged to a which who liked experimenting, and she had tried to change the colour of her own owls eyes, but ended up affecting the unborn owls in her stomach instead. Only two of the owls babies actually survived - Fabian, and Lucy, who was pure white with a black beak and glowing violet eyes. Ginny had adopted both the owls, giving Fabian to James to take to Hogwarts when he was eleven, and keeping Lucy for herself.

Lily rushing in with her letter snapped Harry out of his reverie, and he stopped patting Fabian to congratulate Lily.

"Congrats, sis" came James' sarcastic voice from the door of the den. "I wonder what house you'll be in? Gryffindor, like me! There's no chance you'll ne in Ravenclaw like Al! Right, dad?" James laughed, knowing full well Lily was headed straight for Slytherin. She had a sly, cunning side that pretty much guaranteed she would be wearing green and silver by the 1st September.

"Oh, leave her alone James!" Albus said, pushing past him to give Lily a hug. "It doesn't matter what house you get sorted into Lils, we'll still love ya!" Albus laughed.

"Exactly right Al" Harry smiled. "Now come on you three, go get dressed, we'll go get Lily's school stuff and her birthday present from Diagon Alley now, and we can have breakfast there."

"Why aren't we having breakfast here dad?" asked Albus, while James and Lily turned and went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Your mothers not feeling well, so she went back to bed. If you want we can go to your grandma's for brekkie?" Harry asked, knowing full well Molly would fill them up. A usual breakfast when Molly was cooking included; sausages, bacon, eggs (fried for Albus, poached for Lily and scrambled for James), toast (with any topping you could think of) and fried tomato, washed down with your choice of chocolate, strawberry or caramel milk, freshly squeezed orange juice or Molly's well loved warm sugary milk.

Albus' eyes lit up. "Can we go to grandma's for breakfast?"

"Sure" Harry laughed, "Go tell James and Lily" Albus ran upstairs and barged into James' room.

"Were having breakfast at grandma's!" he yelled excitedly. He then went and knocked on Lily's door.

"Hey, Al, how come you knock on Lils door yet you try and knock mine down?" James asked, sounding annoyed.

"Cause she's pure evil mate, even you know that. You have got to be one hell of a dumb person to cross Lily Luna Potter!"

"Well, I see you've learnt your lesson then" said Lily, opening the door, a sly smile painted on her face. She looked like she would fit in perfectly in Slytherin too; a tight silver dress teamed black tights and a small green purse. A matching green clip was nestled at the nape of her neck, holding back her fiery red hair. Her green eyes alight with mischief. "So, grandma's for brekkie?" she smiled.


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry went up to say goodbye to Ginny, and met James, Albus and Lily by the fireplace. Harry took a handful of Floo Powder out of a jar on the mantle piece and lit the fire with a simple wave of his wand.

"Dad? How come you can light it with out saying the incantation?" Albus asked, just as Harry was about to throw the Floo Powder into the fire.

"It's just like a non-verbal spell Al, I _am_ saying the incantation, just in my head. Once you master a spell, try just thinking it, not saying it, ok?" Harry smiled at his son, and ruffled Albus' messy black hair, which he had inherited from him.

"Can we go already?" James and Lily said in sync, both looking annoyed. They looked at each other then bust out laughing.

"Ok, James, Albus, you two can go together, and I'll go with Lily"

"No!" Lily protested. Before Harry had time to react she had grabbed some of the Floo Powder, thrown it into the fireplace and stepped into the emerald green flames, said clearly: "Diagon Alley!", and disappeared.

Harry stood there, completely shocked. His eleven year old daughter was acting like she was of age already! Albus waved his hand in front of Harry's face to get his attention while James stood leaning against the brick of the fireplace, laughing.

"Right little Slytherin_ she'll_ make!" he laughed, before following his younger sisters lead. When James had disappeared, Albus grabbed a still shocked Harry and dragged him into the emerald flames, transporting them both to Diagon Alley.

When Lily arrived in Diagon Alley, the first thing she did was head straight to the closest broom shop. Although she knew she would not be aloud to take a broom in her first year, she already had a plan to smuggle hers into the castle.

When Harry and Ginny had asked her what she wanted for her 11th birthday she replied "A broom" without hesitation. Harry had explained to her she was not aloud to have the broom at Hogwarts in her first year, and she had "agreed" she would leave it at home. Harry agreed he would teach her to fly just before she started at Hogwarts.

James, being the "good" older brother, however, had taught her to fly properly quite a bit earlier then Harry had had planned. One afternoon, during the summer after James first year, (while Harry was preoccupied with teaching Albus to fly) James had put Lily on his broom with him and flown around their backyard with her. He had taught her how to control the broom properly, then put her on the ground and showed her some of the moves he had learnt in Quiddich (James became a seeker in his first year, the same as his father). Lily had then begged him to let her have a go by herself.

She mounted the broom and kicked off, getting the hang of it instantly. James watched eagerly, cheering her on. He seemed to think she would make a great addition to the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Apparently now it was the Slytherin team, as everyone she knew, ever her cousin and best friend Rose Weasley (who started at Hogwarts the year before with her brother, both Rose and Albus being sorted into Ravenclaw), seemed to think she would be in Slytherin.

"Lily? Lily Luna Potter where are you?" Lily stopped staring at the brooms longingly and replied to her fathers furious voice.

"I'm over here dad!" Lily sighed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Roared Harry, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the broom shop. Lily struggled, trying to get out of her fathers unusually firm grasp, but the more she moved the tighter Harry's hand got. Harry kept walking, a scared looking James and Albus trailing behind a petrified looking Lily. Harry had never been like this before.

Harry dragged Lily into an abandoned street, far from the usual bustle of Diagon Alley. He spun Lily against the nearest wall and looked down at her with an expression of fury that would have put Molly Weasley to shame.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Harry said loudly, obviously trying his best not to yell his head off.

"D-dad?" Lily stuttered, truly frightened for the first time in her life. "D-dad, I-I d-d-didn't me-mean it, I-I s-s-swear!" Lily burst into tears; it was the first time her brothers had seen her cry in years.

"DAD!" James and Albus yelled in sync, pushing Harry out of the way, both crouching down in front of Lily, who had slid down the wall and was now curled up with her knees to her stomach, her back against the wall.

Harry turned around, running his hands anxiously through his messy back hair. Then he whipped out his wand and muttered something to low for Lily, James or Albus to hear, then a streak of silver flew out of his wand, momentarily lighting the dark alley then disappearing. He turned back to Lily, who was now lying on the dirty street, her head in James' lap as he stroked her hair. Albus was rubbing her shoulder and whispering softly to her.

"Lils, I'm so sorry" Harry whispered softly. "Your mum and I are a bit stressed at the minute, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Lily half sat up and Harry moved towards her, but before he could react she had grabbed James' wand from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it straight at Harry's chest. A shocked look barely had time to cross James and Albus' faces before Lily shouted.

"Stupefy!"

The boys cried out as Harry flew backwards across the street, crashing into a brick wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

James and Albus ran over to Harry, shaking him, begging him to wake up. Lily stood up calmly, threw James' wand on the ground next to him and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Tell dad I've gone to Ollivanders to pick out a wand, and that I want a Nimbus 3000 for my birthday!" With that she stalked off, turning into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

Just after Lily left a silvery Jack Russel Terrier ran into the alley. James and Albus both recognised it as Uncle Ron's patronus, and both listened as Ron's voice floated out of the little dog.

"Got your message Harry, be there soon. Hermione will bring Rose and Hugo in about an hour." The patronus dissolved and not ten seconds later Ron Apparated in its spot. He looked at Harry on the ground, and confusion flashed plain across his face.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"


	3. Finally A Wand!

Ron ran over to Harry and crouched down next to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Mate? Harry?" When he got no response he turned to James and Albus. "What happened? And where's Lily?" He looked around, his face even more confused.

"James, go find Lily, I'll help Uncle Ron with dad" Albus sighed. James nodded, reaching over to pick up his wand where Lily had thrown it. He got up and walked into the bustle of Diagon Alley. Ron watched him go then turned to Albus.

"Explain please?"

"Dad got angry and sort of went off at Lily. She got upset then..." Albus paused, not wanting to incriminate his sister.

"Albus?" Ron said sternly.

"She grabbed James' wand, Stupefied dad and walked off" Albus said quickly.

"She _what?_ Who the hell taught her to Stupefy someone?" Ron got up and started pacing the grotty street, only stopping when Harry started to stir.

"Harry?" Ron crouched back over Harry as Albus helped him sit up. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, then, seeming to remember what had happened, looked around quickly.

"Where's Lily? Is she ok?" Harry asked frantically. When he saw Ron he seemed to calm down a bit, but still looked worried.

"She's in Ollivanders with James dad, she's fine. Oh, and she said she wants a Nimbus 3000 for her birthday" Harry rolled his eyes as Ron held out a hand to help him up. _Typical Lily, _Harry thought.

"C'mon mate, lets go get her the bloody broom" Ron laughed.

After Lily had left James, Albus and an unconscious Harry in the alley, she went straight to Ollivanders, and he welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Here for your wand of course?" the old man smiled, then hurried back into the depths of the shop, bringing back a handful of boxes. "Here you go Lily, try this one!" he said, handing her the first box, which she took, pulling out the wand, holding it easily in her hand.

"Blackthorn, Unicorn hair core, 13 1/2 inches, springy" he smiled. "Give it a try"

Lily pointed the wand at a lamp, and said a spell she had often heard her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron joke about. _Remember, Swish and Flick!_

"Wingardium Leviosar!" The lamp rose a few centimetres before dropping back onto the table, unbalancing, and falling to the ground with a _thud_.

"Hmm, maybe not. Here, try this one" he handed her another wand, again explaining its properties. "Yew, Dragon Heartstring core, 10 inches precisely, bendy"

Lily repeated her spell, this time on a nearby book, which she sent flying across the room. She hastily put the wand back on the table and Ollivander handed her another one.

"Holly and Unicorn hair, 13 inches. Try it out" he smiled,. The smile soon faded when Lily sent another book flying across the room.

" Walnut and Phoenix feather, 12 3/4 inches, brittle. This one perhaps?" Again Lily tried the wand on a nearby book, this time sending it flying out the door, which James had just opened. He smiled when he saw her put down the wand, embarrassed.

"Hmm, lets try another, perhaps?" he looked through the remaining boxes, while Lily looked at James.

"Is dad ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, he will be sis, Uncle Ron was with him when I left, so he's in good hands" James laughed. "What wands have you tried so far?"

Lily rattled the properties of the wands she had tried, then sighed as Ollivander brought her the next one to try.

"Chestnut and dragon heartstring, 11 1/2 inches, stiff" he handed the wand to her, but James took it instead, and placed it back on the desk.

"James? What are you doing?" Lily said impatiently, but James' attention was focused on Ollivander, who was looking at him curiously.

"Mr Ollivander, I know you are the expert in wand lore here but-"

"Oh just tell me Mr Potter, I'm intrigued" Ollivander said, curiosity in his voice.

"Well, how about Walnut and Veela hair, say around 12 inches?" James looked nervously at Ollivander, whose eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"My boy, you might be right!" he hurried to the back of the shop and Lily and James could hear him rummaging around in some boxes.

"Veela hair? Really James?" Lily said. Her voice was stroppy but her eyes were shinning with excitement.

Mr Ollivander came back with a box so dusty it took several minutes to get all the dust off it. Lily looked at it happily, and James sat back, hoping that he was right.

"Here you are Miss Potter. Walnut and Veela hair, 12 1/2 inches, springy." He smiled and nodded for her to try it. She pointed it at a stack of books, which began to rise gracefully almost before the incantation was out of her mouth. A huge smile lit up both Lily and Ollivanders faces, and a smug smile replaced the worried one on James'.

Harry chose that moment to walk in, and when he saw Lily with her wand, levitating the books, pride flooded through him. Lily, who had not noticed her fathers entrance, almost hit him in the head with the books.

"Dad?" Harry smiled at her, and she new, that, for now, she was forgiven.

"Is that the wand then?" Harry asked, but one look at James' smug face already told him the answer, and he dug in this pocket for some galleons.

"Sure is dad!" Lily smiled, unwillingly giving the wand back to Mr Ollivander, who put it in a new box. He went to give the box back to Lily, but James ran over and grabbed it, giving it to Harry after he had paid the 7 galleons.

"Young James here has a bright future in Wand lore, Mr Potter" Ollivander smiled as he took Harry's money.

"I'm sure he does" Smiled Harry, tucking Lily's wand in his pocket.

"Dad? Can't I-" James cut her off with a warning look, and she shut her mouth, looking a little sulky. They walked out of the shop, and met Ron and Albus outside Madam Malkins robe shop.

"Did Lily get her wand?" asked Albus straight away, hurrying over to his sister.

"Yeah, she did, but dads got it" James said, a smug smile once again planted on his face. Albus looked at him for a moment then started laughing.

"After what happened earlier, I don't blame him!" Everyone looked at Albus, and his smile faltered. "What, jus' saying!"

"C'mon kids, lets go see George before we get your robes, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you all" Ron sniggered, and Harry punched him in the arm as they walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


	4. Wand, Wishes and Weasley's Wizard Wheeze

Lily, James and Albus took off as soon as WWW was in sight. By the time Harry and Ron caught up the kids had already found George and he and Seamus, who worked there part-time helping with the more explosive products, was showing them a few of their latest inventions. George smiled an waved at Harry and Ron. Both boys waved back, then decided they would have a look round the shop, giving George some time with the kids.

"This one would be good for you James, and probably you too Lily" George smiled, holding out a rectangular box small enough to fit in his palm. "I know your quite the pranker like your brother here!" George smiled, but all three kids could see the pain in his eyes. Albus, the closest of the three to George despite his adversity to pranking, stepped forward and rubbed Georges shoulder and gave him a loving smile.

"George? C'mon mate, tell 'em!" came Seamus' excited voice, his Irish accent becoming even more pronounced then usual. George smiled a genuine smile, and his eyes lit up as he placed the box on Lily's hand. She looked at it as if to say "Is this is?".

Everyone went quiet as George pulled out his wand and tapped the box quickly three times, then one, then three times quickly again. The box shivered, then grew larger, and larger, and larger until Lily was struggling to hold it. It finally stopped growing and James grabbed the box out of Lily straining arms and placed it on the floor. Lily smiled as she saw the box was actually painted with the word "Prankster" among intricate swirls. George watched, also smiling as James tried, unsuccessfully, to open the box.

"George?" Lily's irritated whine broke the silence after a tense minute, and George sighed before kneeling down in front of the box, and started to explain.

"Seamus here and I have come up with a way to make sure that the boxes wont open without a password. Each box has its own password, given to the owner upon purchase. They also have a different point of opening. Since this one is only for show, I suppose I can tell you all?" George gave a cheeky grin before placing the tip of his wand in the middle of the p, a and e of the "prankster" in turn, saying a random word each time his wand touched a letter.

"Cheeky. Elves. Laugh" Lily gave him another quizzical look before she realised the intricate lines of the box had started to move, their twists and swirls turning into straight lines, framing the unchanged word in the centre. The three kids eyes all lit up as the lines, now making a total of 7 frames around the word "Prankster" in the middle glowed, each a different colour of the rainbow. Then the line in the middle, which was a brilliant sky blue, turned into a large handle running the length of the box as the other colours faded. George smiled at the dramatic opening, and at the delighted looks on James, Albus and Lily's faces as he reached down, grabbed the oversized handle and pulled up the lid, revealing the goodies inside.

George pointed his wand at each item and described them in turn; they rose, turned a few times, then settled back in the box, which was lined with blood red velvet.

"Most of the things in here are from this magnificent shop" George smiled cheekily, and Seamus gave a snort behind him, then, eyeing someone he thought suspicious, turned and stalked off, a determined look on his face. George ignored this little charade, and went back to explaining the contents of the intriguing box.

"Right, attention back here! Now, first item" A brightly coloured box that all three kids recognised rose out of the box and started spinning slowly. "An extra-large bag of our Skiving Snackboxes, including all your favourites! Puking Pasties, Tonne-Tongue Toffee, Nosebleed Nougat, etcetera, etcetera." The Skiving Snackboxes fell back into their place and the next item rose. "Now, we have our highly-sought-after Extendable Ears!" They ears stopped rotating and fell back into the box, and again the next item rose. "Third, we have Headless Hats, which render the wearer invisible" George smirked, and Lily could tell this was one of his favourite inventions. The hat settled back down and what appeared to be a custard tart rose from the box.

"Canary Crèmes" A small chuckle as George remembered Neville Longbottom pinching one at a Gryffindor party in his and Fred's sixth and promptly turning into an oversize bird. The chuckle faded as memories if his brother flooded the red heads mind. He blinked back tears and introduced the next item to Lily, James and Albus, who were all waiting quietly, knowing how fragile a state he was really in.

A small smile returned to Georges face as the next item rose out of the box; a small cluster of tiny balls, wrapped in four different colours of dragon hide; blood red, a deep blue, a darkish mossy green and violent shade of violet. "Dragon bombs. One of my favourite! Used to send then down to the dungeons and set them off in the Slytherin common room!" A wicked smile crossed Georges face, and Lily reached out and grabbed the purple dragon bomb, turning it over in her hand, and evil smirk forming on her face.

"Don't get any ideas Lil!" James warned, knowing full well she would probably bomb the Gryffindor common room if she happened to get her hands on any of the dragon bombs. "If you bomb me I swear I will tell grandma Molly!"

Lily's evil smirk slipped off her face, and George roared with laughter, knowing full well what his mother would say if she found out Lily had snuck dragon bombs into the Gryffindor common room. Then he pictured the look she would give him, and laughed even more.

Harry and Ron eventually caught up with James, Lily and Albus. George had finished showing them the rest of the contents of the box, then shrunk it back down to size. He had given the three kids a tour of the shop (even though they had been there many times before) and shoed them some more of the new products. He picked up random things on the way, and it wasn't until they were done that Goegre had finally explained.

He had picked out a gift for each of them. He gave Albus what appeared to be just a regular book, but it turned out that each page could hold a separate book, with no added weight to the carrier; it was a mini library. Albus smiled and hugged George.

Next he gave James a Broom Servicing Kit, and a signed poster from his favourite Quiddich team. "Thanks, mate! My Nimbus 3000 will have a good clean up with this!"

Finally, he gave Lily a green and purple Pigmy Puff. The boys had just started breeding then strange creature in two colours rather then just one, and were selling more then ever.

This is awesome George!" Lily grabbed him in a vice-tight hug. "I wish you could have given me one of those boxes though" she said sadly.

"Those boxes are worth a thousand galleons each! I'm not going to give them away" George said almost sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, and Lily knew she had a decent chance of getting her hands on one.

The kids all thanked George one more time, then turned to leave. When Albus had turned to find Harry, George had slipped both James and Lily one of the small Prankster boxes. Lily smirked wickedly. James just smiled and shook his head.

This was going to be one interesting year.


End file.
